Un día sin ti
by 4EVERLSDT
Summary: No sé como me enamore de ti… no se decirte como fue, es más ni yo mismo se explicarme como me enamore de ti, pero sé que fue como una luz… una luz que ilumino todo mi ser…


Una muchacha de tez blanca, hermosos ojos chocolates, cabellera azabache y hermosa sonrisa se encontraba sentada en un columpio de un parque que visitaba cuando era más pequeña… un parque que guardaba muchos recuerdos…

Su rostro reflejaba tristeza y confusión… sus hermosos ojos chocolates que siempre brillaban estan apagados… el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos, pero no sabía que hacer…. no quería hacerle daño a nadie… maldita sea la hora en que lo volvió a ver….

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y tuvieron contacto con su piel haciendo que esta se erizara un poco…pudo escuchar como alguien se aproximaba y ella sabía quien era, en ese momento maldijo la aparición de Koga en su vida… estaba confundida… Koga fue su primer amor y lo amó con desesperación pero el desapareció… le rompió el corazón y la hizo sufrir demasiado… pero ella siempre guardo la esperanza de volverlo a ver… _¿acaso esa esperanza seguía intacta? ¿Acaso nunca lo dejo de amar?_ _No eso no era posible… ella ya no lo amaba, al menos eso creía… al menos de eso creía estar segura… hasta que lo vio…_

Sacudió su cabeza y ahogo un suspiro al ver a un hombre de hermosos ojos dorados de cuclillas frente a ella, con una sonrisa divina y que transmitía paz por donde quiera que vaya

hey! Kag pareces un zombi… - dijo el muchacho divertido

no es buen momento para tus bromas- dijo la muchacha cabizbaja

¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto mas serio y preocupado,…al no tener respuesta tomo su mejilla y la acaricio. El contacto de la mano del muchacho con su piel hicieron que una ola de calor recorra todo su cuerpo…_ ¿pero que demonios…? no le puedo hacer esto, solo me siento así con el… solo sé que yo lo amo ¿amor? lo miso que Koga…lo mismo que sentía por él… maldita sea!... maldita sea la hora en que te vi… lo siento tanto… esto me duele .. me duele demasiado - _la muchacha estaba al borde del colapso nervioso y solo lo miro a los ojos

Inu… Inuyasha- lo llamo por lo bajo la joven

¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kag?... ¿para que me pediste que venga aquí amor?- pregunto dulcemente el muchacho… sabiendo cual era la respuesta de Kagome, pues hace poco se entero por su amigo Miroku el regreso de Koga, al recordar el motivo sintió como el corazón se le oprimía… no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar el adiós… tomo el rostro de la muchacha y lo beso… fue un beso dulce y tierno… un beso de despedida… el muchacho pudo sentir las caricias de Kagome en su rostro y sintió como le quemaban… tomo su nuca y ahondo el beso, Kagome abrió mas la boca y la lengua de Inuyasha la exploro … parecía que su lengua fuera experta, era como si fueran caricias… eran caricias … ambos se separaron y pegaron sus frentes, se miraron a los ojos tratando de decirse lo que no podían a través de palabras … sus ojos expresaban tanto… los ojos de Inuyasha eran tan bellos y estaban tan llenos de vida y ahora… ahora solo se veía tristeza en ellos …

Kagome había quedado algo agitada, ese beso le demostraba que él era el indicado… pero su maldita cabeza insistía en que debía darle un tiempo a Koga… mientras que su corazón se encontraba en agonía… no quería dejar ir a Inuyasha…¿ que es lo que debía hacer? Sabía que un hombre como Inuyasha no se debía dejar ir… pero ahora tenía todo hecho una confusión… tenía un laberinto dentro de ella…. no tenía fuerzas para decírselo… no le podía decir el motivo… estaba segura que lo amaba… _¿lo amaba?... él estuvo para ella cuando Koga se fue… el siempre fue su mejor amigo… su amistad siempre fue muy fuerte... ¿amistad?_... _¿acaso confundió la amistad con amor? ¿Acaso nunca dejo de amar a Koga? No! eso no era verdad… no podía ser verdad… todo lo que ella sentía por él no podía ser solamente una ilusión… todo lo que él provocaba en su cuerpo no era fingido… NO! es jamás podría ser fingido… jamás deseo los labios de alguien como deseaba los suyos… nunca…nunca su cuerpo tembló con un simple abrazo como lo hacía con él… nunca una caricia quemaba tanto…su corazón no latía tan aceleradamente cuando escuchaba la voz de Koga, no como lo hacía con Inuyasha…nunca deseo tanto que llegaran las tardes… solo para poder verlo… nunca lloró por un beso…y con él lo hizo…nunca amó a una persona como la amaba a él… todo estaba solucionado… ella lo amaba y él también.. Pero y ¿Koga?... No! ¿Aun pensaba en él? no podía mas… esto tenía que acabar… _

Sé el motivo amor… sé porque me pediste que viniera… ¿acaso no me lo dirás ?- pregunto dulcemente Inuyasha sintiendo como todo por dentro se desmoronaba

Inu... Inuyasha, yo necesito un tiempo- dijo al borde de las lágrimas

Inuyasha coloco ambas manos en sus bolsillos y la miro expectante… Kagome parecía haberse quedado muda, solo lloraba y no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos… a él le dolía en el alma verla así… no sabía como la llego a amar tanto… la necesitaba más que a su propia vida… ella era como su alma…como sus ganas de vivir…gracias a ella pudo hacer tan buenos amigos como Sango y Miroku… gracias a ella pudo entender el significado de amar a una persona…

Sabes Kag… lo primero que hice al conocerte… fue ver tus ojos… tienes unos ojos muy dulces y muy bellos… unos ojos que irradian alegría y que encantan a cualquiera… pero en ellos hoy pude ver las heridas de tu penar… Kag déjame decirte que desde hace mucho yo te llevo clavada en mi corazón y si piensas que te miento… estoy seguro que Dios puede darme su maldición aquí mismo…estoy seguro que el amor que siento por ti es muy fuerte

Inu.. Inuyasha ..

tus ojos son como los de mi madre… en ellos uno puede perderse y puede ver lo puro del alma… ¿sabes lo puedo ver ahora?- pregunto el muchacho mirándola fijamente

No- dijo la muchacha algo sorprendida

veo mucho sufrimiento amor… veo mucha confusión, pero a la vez veo mucha bondad… cariño sé que no me quieres hacer daño, pero no permitiré que sacrifiques tu felicidad por mi..

Inuyasha.. – susurro Kagome

¿Cuánto?- dijo el muchacho suspirando

¿ah?- pregunto confundida

Cuánto tiempo necesitas Kagome- dijo tratando de que ella no vea lo dolido que estaba

Inuyasha… yo no te quiero perder …

Kagome cuanto necesitas

dame un día

¿un día?- pegunto sorprendido

sí , pero espérame Inuyasha… por favor – dijo llorando la muchacha

Inuyasha seguía en su misma posición y no le demostró a Kagome lo mal que estaba… lanzo un suspiro al cielo y se dio cuenta de lo mojados que estaban a causa de la lluvia

será mejor que vayas a tu casa, no podrás ver a Koga si te resfrías

El corazón de Kagome se oprimió, levanto el rostro sorprendida y vio al muchacho de pie frente a ella… aunque no lo demostrara ella podía ver en sus ojos lo mal que estaba… ella también podía ver a través de sus hermosos ojos dorados

Inuyasha le dedico una sonrisa y giro para caminar por ahí, no tenía ganas de conducir el auto, escucho como ella lo llamaba… pero si la veía una vez más no lo iba a soportar… pudo sentir como por sus mejillas corrían pequeñas gotas saladas y no eran gotas de lluvia… negó con la cabeza y se alejo de allí lo más rápido que pudo

Kagome lloraba sin control… pero estaba dispuesta a sacar las dudas de su mente , llego a su casa y se metió a la bañera… no podía sacar a Inuyasha de su cabeza, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue el rostro de Inuyasha… _perdóname… por favor perdóname… Inuyasha…_

_No hagas bromas, estoy triste ya ni tengo ganas de engañar, nada tengo que decirte si el amor que tu me das, basta para los dos.  
Dame tiempo, no me obligues a saber que pude ver en ti, si un momento, yo te quise, si ya todo se ha apagado en mí, porque te necesito, si, mas cuanto que se yo, que difícil es vivir así, con mil dudas en el corazón…_

Ya era tarde, no quería levantarse de la cama… no quería hacer nada… solo quería saber lo que era correcto… ella estaba segura que quería a Koga… fue su primer amor, ¿cómo no quererlo?... ellos tuvieron una despedida muy cruel debido a los padres de él… a ella le costó mucho superarlo…y ahora que lo volvió a ver y el le expreso tan abiertamente que no la olvido, todo en ella se movió, todo cambio por esas simples palabras… ¿ella si lo olvido?, ¿y si no era así? Inuyasha no merecía que estuviera con él s en verdad no lo amaba…

_Un día estar sin ti, seria bueno, podria descubrir, si yo te quiero.  
Un dia estar sin ti, es lo de menos, por no dejarlo, hoy, cabeza y corazón, se contradicen, es una confucion, un laberinto querria yo escapar hasta del mio, no, no me oyes amor...  
Dame un día._

Kagome toco la puerta del apartamento de Koga y espero a que le abriera… el muchacho estaba muy sorprendido… abrazo a Kagome y la invito a pasar… ambos estaban conversando, más bien el muchacho contaba de su vida y sus logros…. Kagome pensaba en Inuyasha y en lo que él estaría haciendo… ¿acaso estaría con otra? … si así fuera a ella no le debería doler, porque ella estaba con Koga

Koga era un gran muchacho… era lindo, sensible y tierno… a Kagome le encantaba su forma de ser y estaría muy a gusto en su compañía si Inuyasha no estuviera en sus pensamientos...

Koga acorto distancia muy rápidamente y tomo de la cintura a Kagome… no le interesaba saber por que vino, solo sabía que él no la había olvidado y que la deseaba… esa mujer era extremadamente bella, su perfecto sedoso y ondulado cabello azabache que le llegaba un poco antes de la cintura… esos hermosos ojos chocolates… esa tersa piel blanca y esa figura tan contorneada lo hacía sentir cosas que jamás experimento, con la mano que tenía libre tomo su rostro y la beso… fue un beso algo agresivo al principio y luego se torno lento…

Las manos de Koga se posaron en su cintura y una de ellas comenzó a subir x debajo de su blusa buscando el sujetador mientras que la otra tomo a Kagome y al cargo haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura….

Kagome lo estaba disfrutando… se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias de Koga, _¿Koga? ¿ no era Inuyasha ? NO! él era Koga… No ¿que estaba haciendo?_ - Kagome abrió los ojos y vio como Koga besaba su cuerpo… y lo acariciaba... _Inuyasha… Inuyasha – _solo podía pensar en Inuyasha se separó de Koga quien la miro extrañado, ella se acomodo la ropa y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Koga... yo no puedo

¿Qué?

yo no te amo

Kagome ¿de que hablas?

de que al único que amo es a Inuyasha y soy una tonta por haberme separado de él

Kagome hay que terminar esto y luego vuelves con él

solo deseas es ¿no?

Kagome me vuelves loco y te amo y yo se que tu no me has podido olvidar

es verdad… yo no te olvidare… pero siempre amare a Inuyasha

Kagome tomo sus cosas y se fue del apartamento… iría a ver a Inuyasha y le pediría disculpas por ser una tonta… solo rogaba que él la perdonara

_Voy cambiando, mis recuerdos, se pelean por desearte asi, porque ahora, no te siento y un desierto se ha metido en mi, y busco un nuevo sueño, donde el otro se quedo, un motivo por el que vivir, te lo ruego, no me digas que no...  
Un día estar sin ti, seria bueno, podria descubrir si yo te quiero_

Inuyasha no contestaba el maldito teléfono… tomo las llaves de su carro y condujo hasta la casa de él… tampoco estaba allí…miró su reloj y eran las seis de la tarde, quería verlo y decirle que lo amaba que fue una tonta, subió otra vez al auto y se dio por vencida… decidió ir al parque y sentarse en el columpio y tratar de pensar mejor…

_Un día estar sin ti, es lo de menos, por no dejarlo, sabes, porque cariño mio, no me haces frente, no se si es un adiós o un as de siempre, es una solucion que tanto como a ti me duele...no, nunca mentia, nada mas, por no dejarlo, no, no dejarte nunca cabeza y corazón, se contradicen, es una confusión, un laberinto, un día estar sin ti, aunque se... que me duele... dame un día._

Se sentó en el columpio y lloró desconsoladamente, no tenía nada que reclamarle a Inuyasha… ella había sido una estúpida… tomo su celular y marco el numero de Inuyasha

_Ola soy Inuyasha, en estos momentos no me encuentro…pero déjame tu mensaje y luego te lo devuelvo ¿ok?... gracias… adiós… _

Kagome se sintió muy mal al escuchar como la contestadora daba el pitido y ella solo corto… _¿acaso era el adiós? No… por favor…no podía ser el adiós… no podía ser un hasta siempre_

No sé como me enamore de ti… no se decirte como fue, es más ni yo mismo se explicarme como me enamore de ti, pero sé que fue como una luz… una luz que ilumino todo mi ser,… ¿fueron tus ojos o tu boca? ¿fueron tus manos o tu voz? …fue a lo mejor la impaciencia de tanto esperar que tú te enamoraras de mí… pero no lo sé, no podría decirte como sucedió, pero yo de ti me enamore y me enamore perdidamente Kagome

La muchacha escucho aquella hermosa declaración de amor y giro a ver de dónde provenía aunque ella ya lo sabía

Inuyasha- dijo la muchacha llorando y abrazándolo

oh, Kag... te amo- dijo el muchacho abrazándola y respirando su perfume

oh... perdóname… por favor perdóname fui una tonta .. te amo

shhh... no me digas más solo me basta con saber que me amas…

Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura y la beso… fue un beso emotivo… un beso pasional…

Kagome entro en departamento de Inuyasha y él le invito una gran taza de chocolate caliente ya que por estas épocas el clima se hacía cada vez más frio y no quería que ella se resfriara…

Kagome se tomo hasta la última gota del chocolate y se sentó junto con él a ver televisión… puso su cabeza en su pecho y sintió los latidos de su corazón…

Inuyasha alzo su rostro a la altura del suyo y pego el cuerpo de Kagome con el suyo… el rozo sus labios con los de ella, y la besó… fue un beso lento… tierno, donde las lenguas de ambos se volvieron a encontrar… al igual que sus sentimientos

Pasarían dificultades pero las superarían juntos…siempre estarían unidos… siempre se amarían… y jamás se separarían ni aunque fuera un solo día…

**BUENO SE ME OCURRIO CUANDO ME LEVANTE HOY POR LA MAÑANA XD**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLA :)**


End file.
